


Words Made of Cotton Candy

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also I made Komaeda cry but don't worry, But I sort of imagined it post DGR 2?, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Extremely minor DGR 2 spoilers, Fluff, Hinata is there to comfort him, M/M, Not sure where on the time line this takes place..., Sorry for once again having sleep as a point in my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito was sure that sooner or later his bad luck would take Hinata away from him and ponders ending their relationship before that happens.<br/>Hinata doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Made of Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Look, yet another Hinata/Komaeda story from me... shocker...  
> I was actually trying to write a completely different story, but this thought entered my head on Monday or Tuesday and it wouldn't leave me.  
> I hope it's ok... I don't have a beta reader (-stares at Yuki-). This turned out quite fluffy at the end and I'm pleased with it.
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. Never needed, but they make my day.

Hinata was asleep, curled up under the covers, only wearing a T shirt he had found at the Market. In his sleep Hinata’s breath would hitch ever so slightly between his exhales and inhales. It reminded Nagito of the moment before they kiss. Hinata always paused for the briefest of seconds, the world held in the complete stagnation of anticipation. It was the finger on a pulse, or a domino right before toppling over.

Nagito was always torn on whether or not he should start their kisses. In a way, he enjoyed being the one to take the initiative, to plunge Hinata into the abyss himself, like a weight pulling a swimmer down. However, in another way it was more satisfying to watch Hinata take the lead, pull himself down of his own volition. It was like watching someone slowly poison themselves knowingly.

Poison. Nagito let out a wheezing chuckle that sounded like all the air had left his lungs before he could even start his laugh. That’s all he was in the end wasn’t he? He was poison, foreign, something that someone shouldn’t consume, let alone be around. His presence was a miasma causing tar to build up in people’s lungs, blacken their organs until the rot spread from the inside out and consumed the body.

When would Hinata realize that? Nagito had seen others decay away because of him. It extended beyond his dog and parents. Closing his eyes Nagito remembered the old man down the street who would wave to Nagito every morning and chat with him. He got hit by a car outside his own home while his son was helping him. There was also the young girl next door. Nagito had helped her after her grocery bag broke. She ended up falling outside her home and breaking her leg a few days later.

The list went on and on; people who suffered misfortune because of Nagito, because of the poison he leaked, because he couldn’t contain his bad luck and focus the bad luck only on himself. The same day the old man had gotten hit by the car, Nagito won the grand prize in raffle the local mall had sponsored. The same day the girl broke her leg, Nagito found a five-thousand-yen bill on the ground.

It was probably would be smarter if Nagito broke the relationship between him and Hinata himself. Break it off before his bad luck got to Hinata and hurt him. He could do it. Nagito knew the right words to get Hinata to stay away. Or if that didn’t work he could do something. Nagito wasn’t blind; he saw the look Hinata gave him during the first trial when he admitted his role in the murder. Of course, it didn’t stop Hinata from seeking friendship that eventually developed into a romantic relationship.

It baffled Nagito at first; how Hinata was able to over look his actions and get close, but Nagito let him get close anyway. It was akin to shooting himself in the foot and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Nagito desperately tried to ignore the ache.

Sooner or later Nagito would have to push Hinata away. Perhaps all Nagito would have to do was threaten Hinata’s life. Looking down at the sleeping figure beside him Nagito felt his mouth twitch. Hinata slept so comfortably, without fear of Nagito. He was even the one who had dragged Nagito into bed in the first place. Threatening Hinata’s life at this point would be child’s play.

He could do it now. Nagito gently lifted his hand and placed it on Hinata’s chest, fingers crawling upwards towards his neck. He could choke Hinata, not enough to kill him, but enough to wake him up, to hurt him. Closing his eyes Nagito imagined the expression on Hinata’s waking face, blissful before mutating into shock and betrayal. He would fight Nagito back, kick him, punch him. Nagito was sure Hinata would win, he did develop a habit of running with Owari and Nidai every other morning. Success wasn’t the goal anyways; all that was needed was Hinata scared of Nagito and staying away.

“Mm… Komaeda?”

Nagito froze and looked down. Hinata had shifted, his eyes fluttering open.

“What…” Hinata breathed out sleepily, “It’s too early… go back to sleep.”

His fingers were still close to Hinata’s neck. For a second Nagito was sure Hinata would notice and wake up properly. Perhaps Nagito didn’t have to do anything elaborate. Hinata would figure it out for himself and kick Nagito away. Instead the other lazily reached out with one arm and clumsily tried to grab Nagito’s shoulder in an attempt to pull Nagito back down to bed.

“What are you even doing up now?” Hinata muttered, a bit of frustration tinging his voice as he tried again to pull Nagito down.

A million things sprung to Nagito’s mind as an answer, but Hinata sleepily looked up at him, eyes blinking with expectation, expectation of the truth. Nagito felt his heart plummet to his stomach and slowly burn from the acid. A bubble of air grew in his throat and Nagito wanted to laugh loudly. Oh god, he couldn’t even lie to Hinata. The lies were dissolving on his tongue, the truth the only thing on his mind. Fumbling Nagito felt his heart rate spike and muscles twitch. If he told Hinata the truth the other would convince him everything would be all right. Nagito felt like crying. Hinata would succeed. His words would be painted with nativity and innocence. The words would be like a ray of hope in Nagito’s dark resolve.

A hollow ache formed inside of him. He had to leave. He had to get out quickly and escape to his barely used cottage, curl up under the cold covers that never felt right alone. Sleeping without Hinata didn’t feel right. Thickly swallowing Nagito tried to move, tried to force his limbs to co-operate. He ended up getting tangled in the sheets. No, no he couldn’t stay. Nagito tried again, this time with more force. His legs barely twitched and the blankets refused to move, holding him hostage.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him down. Nagito fell into gravity’s unforgiving embrace, into the mattress, head thumping loudly against the pillow. Before he could even move Hinata sleepily pulled himself over Nagito, spreading his arms and legs over, like a giant starfish. Nagito felt Hinata’s breath against his cheek. Wordlessly Hinata forced Nagito onto his back and climbed closer. Nagito could feel his heartbeat and feel their bodies flush against each other’s.

It reminded Nagito that they only had underwear and no other clothes on their bottom halves.

“Sleep. Stay.” Hinata nuzzled his face, accidently pressing sleepy kisses to Nagito’s cheek.

“Hinata-kun…”

“Do you not like…” Hinata yawned, “This?” He pressed a bit closer. Nagito felt his brain malfunction, “Us? Sleeping? Together?”

“No…” Nagito wanted to squirm, but it probably would yield undesirable results.

“Then sleep.” Hinata firmly said.

“But… Hinata-kun… my luck cycle… my bad luck…”

Damnit. Nagito felt the truth slowly slip from his lips. He had to get away… he could push Hinata off if he was forceful enough… but as soon as he thought it the energy refused to transfer to his body.

“The cycle is bullshit.” Hinata grumbled, “Sleep. Now.”

It… was a losing battle. Nagito let out a long stream of air. Hinata felt so good against him and sleep was good. Maybe in the morning he could convince Hinata to stay away and spare him from his luck cycle.

“You aren’t getting rid of me Komaeda…” Hinata mumbled into his cheek.

Oops… did he say that aloud? Nagito opened his mouth, ready to just tell Hinata the harsh truth, but the other was already drifting off to sleep.

“Luck cycle… is bullshit.” Hinata sleepily added before fully falling back to sleep.

Hinata didn’t mean that… right? Despite that thought Nagito felt his heart leap. Hinata’s words, as misguided as they were, made Nagito smile. Closing his eyes Nagito let Hinata’s body heat lure him to sleep.

~

Nagito woke up without the weight of Hinata’s body on his. Yawning Nagito lay and waited for his mind to slowly wake up too. In the distance he could hear the shower running. Stretching Nagito just stayed still. The shower turned off and a few minutes later Hinata walked out and walked over to the bed, sitting close to Nagito.

“Good morning.” Hinata greeted.

“Morning Hinata-kun.” Nagito replied, his voice still laced with sleep.

“I know it might be a bit too early to bring this up.” Hinata lay a hand on his head, “But I sort of remember our conversation…”

That woke Nagito up. He stiffened but Hinata kept a hand firmly on his forehead and stroked his bangs, “Whatever you are thinking, your ‘luck cycle’ isn’t keeping me away.” Hinata firmly said, “Maybe it seems misfortune favours you because of your luck or whatever.” Nagito could hear the scowl in his voice, “But I want to be with you. I… I like you Nagito.” Hinata took a deep breath, “I want you to know that I’m not leaving your side. You say your luck is a cycle? Well, I’ll break that cycle. We’ll break it, together. Nothing in this world is permanent. The only thing holding us back is ourselves. We can change things, together. You’re not alone.”

Nagito felt like all the air had compressed from his lungs. Break the cycle? It sounded so innocent and unobtainable. He should tell Hinata that it was a fool’s dream, but it filled him with hope. He wasn’t supposed to be this happy and hopeful. Nagito had told himself that since he discovered his cycle of luck. Luck was supposed to be the only thing going for him. Hinata’s cotton candy words shouldn’t have any meaning.

Instead tears welled up and he started to sniffle. When was the last time he had cried? When was the last time he had felt so happy? Nagito searched his memories but couldn’t come up with anything. Somehow the realization sharply hit him and made him cry harder. Curling into a ball Nagito felt the tears flow freely.

“Come here.” Hinata coaxed, pulling Nagito into his body, forcing the other up so he was laying against his chest, half in his lap. “It’s okay. I got you.”

Nagito clutched Hinata’s shirt and pulled himself closer, “I-I’m okay.” He felt the lie leave his lips, “I-I’m just happy you c-called me by my f-first name…”

He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell Hinata that the thought of the other never leaving him made him happier than he deserved. That his foolish words actually made him hopeful. That someone like him… didn’t deserve this happiness right?

Hinata lovingly and soothingly said against Nagito’s hair, “I got you Nagito. I’m not leaving.”

Nagito choked on air and gave into Hinata’s embrace. Maybe it was a fool’s dream, but for once he gave up overthinking it. Hinata’s words were bright and shiny. Maybe they were nothing but cotton candy, but Nagito clung to them and cried until he couldn’t cry any more. All though his tears Hinata held him and didn’t leave his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito's laugh: This summer I went to one of Bryce Papenbrook's Q and A panels at a con. One of the people in the audience asked him about Nagito's laugh (specifically the broken one in Trial One) and he said he exhaled all of his air and then started laughing. I have always wanted to incorporate that description into a story.
> 
> Old Man: Hopefully it isn't too dark of me to add this in... but that's actually how my mother's uncle died about... two years ago? The utter misfortune of the tragedy has never really escaped me and it sounded terrible enough to mention in a DGR related fic.
> 
> Five Thousand Yen: In a -very- loose conversion, 5,000 yen is about 50 dollars.
> 
> Nagito: I considered it cold of Hinata to try and comfort Nagito using his last name, so I had him call Nagito by his first name. Plus they're in an established relationship... they have had to slowly started using each other's first names...


End file.
